Paint rollers are generally well known in the art and comprise a support core with a cylindrical fabric sleeve on the exterior of the support core. A paint roller fabric sleeve extending around the end of the paint roller simplifies rolling paint into corners because it enables the paint roller to simultaneously apply paint to adjacent surfaces of the corner.
One process of making such a corner paint roller involves making an elongated fabric sleeve longer than the rigid support core, and then sliding the sleeve over the core to enable a painter to tuck the ends of the sleeve into the core.
The present process involves an improved process of either individual or mass production of paint rollers with a foldable end or foldable ends by spirally wrapping and adhesively fastening a paint-roller fabric cover around an elongated master support core and then cutting the spirally-wound master paint roller into cylindrical segments. In a variation of the process, one spirally wraps and adhesively fastens or heat bonds a paint-roller fabric cover around an individual support core. The next step of the process entails removing a portion from one or both ends of the support core of the segments; this step results in an unsupported outer end of the paint-roller cover which is then either folded over the edge of the paint-roller support core or tucked into the end of the remaining portion of the support core.